In recent vehicles, it is becoming popular to display an image of a rear view camera (hereinafter, a camera image) on a display arranged at an instrument panel, for example at the time of the reversing operation by a user (a driver), by an image processing device. Therefore, the user can perform the reversing operation of the vehicle, confirming the safety of the vehicle backward by confirming visually the camera image.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-46604